


Public relations

by SadGladMad



Series: Public relations [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadGladMad/pseuds/SadGladMad
Summary: What could he say without embarrassing the kids and irritating ..well..everyone?





	Public relations

Public relations

Chapter 1

“We are deeply, deeply uncool,” he snickered. Armie would be a little cheesed off that he had blurted that out without recalling their pact. He’d had enough of that when the kids were little.

“ Oh come on! You guys must be the coolest parents in the neighbourhood…”

His eyes got that faraway look then glanced at the guy. He was genuinely pleasant and he’d always been respectful to them both. What could he say without embarrassing the kids and irritating ..well..everyone?

“We are so embarrassing – we don’t go out to the cool parties.We are giant dorks. “ He laughed remembering the yelling when the kids walked in on them in the kitchen supposedly cooking, but really wearing less than 10 minutes before and grinding to old school hip hop. It’s getting hot in here…

Then the insistence on music lessons, swimming lessons, French and Italian lessons. The repetitive “I need to speak to their parents 1st. I’m not just dropping you off.”

“You always look so amazing when you’re out together though.”

“Oh yeah, we love fashion…I..I..love fashion. Armie would love staying at home grilling, or doing yard work or reading scripts. He loves directing- way more than acting!And our publicists have to deal with a lot less sass now he’s behind the camera.” He snickers again. He looks directly at the camera- come for me sassy bae he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> 1st fic.  
> Un-betad.  
> Inspired by Armie Hammer's tiger face painting!


End file.
